


Ñieve Ignorante

by inventor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Catelyn Stark Bashing, F/M, N plus A equals J, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Cuando el hombre quedo en coma luego de ser traicionado por sus camaradas escucharía a su novia diciendo No sabes nada, Jon Nieve y quedaría algo traumado pero la investigación para probar que ella estaba errada lo llevaría junto a sus dos orígenes mas rumoreados y sus futuros correspondientes.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Sarella Sand/Jon Snow
Kudos: 1





	1. Reunion  Conmigo

Jaehaerys Targaryen III y Jack Dayne ayudarían a Jon Stark a descubrir su pasado debido a que ellos tuvieron ese nombre por un tiempo en sus respectivos mundos y le mostraron su pasado su futuro y un mundo feliz

Jaehaerys: No se suponia que murieses aunque tampoco que usaras ese uniforme

Jack: Bueno siempre tuvimos esos desmayos

Jon: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Jaehaerys: El Rey de Poniente

Jack: La Espada del Amanecer

Juntos: o simplemente Jon Stark

Jon: Pero ese soy yo

Juntos: esa es la cosa vos siempre quisiste saber tus origenes y podes revisar todo lo que quieras pero al final vas a llegar a uno de nosotros

Jon: ¿quienes son sus madres?

Jaehaerys: Lyanna pase mi niñez con mis primos

Jack: Ashara pero desaparecio por razones que no he decubierto todavia

Jon: ¿Como los trato la Barracuda de Catelyn?

Jack: Igual que como lo recordas

Jaehaerys: Mi Tia se llama Cersei

Jon: Buena broma

Jaehaerys: Esta bien me atrapaste pero esa vida hubiera sido mas feliz y queria ser original

Jon: Muy gracioso pero contestame lo que quiero saber

Jaehaerys: Ya lo saben pero por lo menos yo me vengue de ella

Jack: No creo que a tus primos les gustase eso


	2. Mujer Perfecta

Elia Martell y Lyanna Stark segundas tendrían en su realidad una pesadilla que por lo que hacian en ella las primeras se parecía al pasado de la realidad del Lobo Blanco un chico que creció odiado por su posible tía una mujer zopenca que arruinaría la mejor victoria de guerra obtenida por su hijo y causaría la ejecución de su esposo.

Elia: Viniste a crear un desastre ¿y esperas que te trate bien? estas mal de la cabeza

Lyanna: Deberias aflojar un poco me odias esta bien pero no lo anuncies por ahi

Elia: ¿Podes entender que te odie? eso es raro

Lyanna: No se si pueda respetarte si no lo hicieses pero es culpa del payaso que tenemos por esposo no mia

Rhaegar: Puedo hacerme el sordo pero con una condicion

Juntas: ¿cual seria esa?

Rhaegar: Ponersse de acuerdo en algo que no sea criticarme

Juntas: Estabamos trabajando en eso

Elia: Parece que me queres queres poner reglas

Lyanna: Bueno si pero son faciles y nos van a mantener en paz

Elia: Bueno nombralas

Lyanna: Asunto de Chicas la Reina es la Visitante y Mama Sustituta

Elia: Bueno los nombres son comicos pero seria mejor saber que significan

Lyanna: Mis hermanos odiandote o los tuyos odiandome a mi solo va a crear un baño de sangre

Elia: Auch punto para vos pero antes de aceptarlas nececito saber las otras dos

Lyanna: La segunda depende en donde estemos para Dorne es reina Lyanna Stark

Elia: {ironica} Clrao y en el Norte es reina Elia Martell

Lyanna: Si esa es la idea

Elia: Muy graciosa pero ¿Y el resto?

Lyanna: Apliacamos las relaciones familiares

Elia: Lo voy a pensar pero te falta la ultima

Lyanna: En un mundo de pesadilla la que se salve tiene que criar los hijos de la otra como propios

Elia: Suena bien pero aun si lo aceptara nuestros hermanos los señores del lugar no lo van a hacer

Lyanna: Mandamos nosotras no ellos asique que se aguanten

Rhaegar: ¿ya se reconciliaron?

Juntas: Todavia no te perdonamos pero si

Rhaegar: Puedo vivir con eso salvar al mundo requiere sacrificar algunas cosas tu propio legado incluido


	3. Lady Lemore

Eddard: Ya que estoy obligado a arruinar nuestro sueño pensaba devolverte algo {ofrece la espada}

Ashara: {furiosa} O sea que no basta con que la $#%& me robe a mi novio si no que tenias que matar a mi hermano tambien

Eddard: No tuve opcion ¿que queres que haga?

Ashara: Quedatela si su dueño no puede usarla dasela a su sobrino

Eddard: No se si ella vaya a aceptarlo

Ashara: Pues mas le vale hacerlo o voy a matarla y pobre de vos si tratas de eviatrlo

Eddard: Eso no es justo

Ashara: La vida no es justa y me tengo que ir

Eddard: ¿a donde vas?

Ashara: Eso ya no te incumbe

Ashara Dayne sacrificaría la oportunidad de criar a su hijo por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amiga y jefa debido a que tuvo que hacerse la muerta para lograrlo pero al final lograría que Aegon Targaryen VI y Jack Dayne se volviesen buenos amigos y que el nuevo rey perdonase a gente que no era muy posible que lo obtuviese.

Vocero: Presentando al rey Aegon VI

Jack: {ironico} ahora cualquiera resucita

Aegon: Lemore ¿sabes quien es este chistoso?

Ashara: Si pero sino fuera por esa espada no lo haria Griff Junior

Aegon: Mi nombre es Aegon

Ashara: Y el mio es Ashara o madrina

Jack: Ese nombre me suena de algo

Ashara: Deberia te extrañe mucho hijito

Jack: ¿vos quien sos?

Ashara: Tu mama

Jack: ¿entonces porque me abandonaste?

Ashara: Le prometi a mi mejor amiga cuidar a su hijo a cualquier precio pero no pensaba que fuera abandonar al mio propio

Aegon: Quisiera saber si vas a aceptarme

Jack: Tengo dos preguntas antes

Aegon: ¿cuales?

Jack: primero ¿sos de verdad?

Aegon: ¿Y la segunda?

Jack: para un si ¿como te salvaste? y para un no ¿porque te haces pasar por un muerto?

Aegon: A la primera Si y a la segunda me salvo tu tia Lyanna

Jack: Bueno si perdonas a mis hermanos te acepto

Aegon: Yo lo haria pero no se si Jon lo acepte

Ashara: El es un politico no un padre o al menos desde que volvimos pero ¿como te trato la $#%& de Catelyn?

Jack: Fue el infierno en la tierra apenas papa me dio la espada me fui pero antes de que te vengues ya esta muerta

Ashara: Bueno que pena queria matarla yo y encuanto a ustedes quisiera que fuesen mas que un guardian y su rey

Aegon: Voy a tratar aunque me va costar un poco

Jack: A mi tambien pero amigos nunca vienen mal


	4. Venganza Nevada

Lyanna: Necesito que ocultes y cries a mi hijo

Eddard: No es necesario vas a salir de esta Torre y Volver a casa

Lyanna: Prométemelo, Ned.

Eddard: Esta bien te lo prometo

En la que sería su última falla impulsiva Catelyn Stark dejaría en libertad a un enemigo y ordenaría a Brienne llevarlo de regreso a casa pero muy a su pesar serian recapturados por el Justiciero Nevado su propio sobrino quien se dedicaría a sorprender al prisionero luego de que lo critcase por algo que el hombre no esperaba y castigaría a su madrastra por la hermosa infancia que le brindo de la forma más sádica posible

Jaehaerys: Que gran honor estoy viendo al tipo mas inmoral de todo poniente

Jaime: No te hagas el superior por tener la misma mascota que tus primos dragoncito la verdad te doleria

Jaehaerys: Conozco el rollo pero no estoy reprochando como obtuviste ese titulo estoy reprochando que te tires a tu hermana

Jaime: Tu padre nacio asi {ironico} majestad

Jaehaerys: Mi abuelo nacio asi y era tan buena persona que tuviste que matarlo

Roose: Estas mujeres nos estan saboteando deberiamos ejecutarlas

Brienne: Yo solo seguia ordenes

Jaehaerys: No te preocupes se apreciar a una guerrera es quien te ordeno eso que esta en problemas

Brienne: Gracias mi señor

Robb: No puedo matar a mi madre

Jaehaerys: Pero yo si aunque eso seria muy facil

Roose: ¿que va hacer entonces mi rey?

Jaehaerys: Darle un latigazo por cada muerto que tuvimos en combate pero vas a hacerlo vos

Roose: ¿Porque yo?

Jaehaerys: Porque sabes como funciona despues de todo esta en tu bandera

Catelyn: Bastardo insolente ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

Jaehaerys: Si una maldita traidora

Catelyn: Yo soy la reina madre una escoria no puede encerrarme me lo vas a pagar

Jaehaerys: No tia Caty vos sos una desgraciada madre de un guardian que se aprovecha que su hijo no puede ejecutarla pàra saboterlo yo por otro lado soy el rey del pais

Catelyn: {grita} Auxiilio hijo ayudame

Robb: Estas siendo muy duro Jon

Jaehaerys: Tengo 16 años que igualar

Robb: Si pero torturarla es demasiado

Jaehaerys: Tus opciones son vengar a tu padre o ayudar a tu madre

Robb: Si esas son mis opciones podes hacer lo que quieras


	5. Jinetes de Dragon

Daenerys: Quisiera saber si lo que dicen sobre que mi hermano es un violador es verdad

Jack: Yo naci despues de eso pero si queres que me arriesgue

Daenerys: Si quiero

Jack: Entonces diria que no

Tyrion: Bastardo ¿que haces aca?

Jack: Huir de mi madrastra Nomo

Tyrion: Bueno este es un gran lugar para exiliarse si uno sobrevive a los dragones

Jack: Cuando pueda montar uno voy por tus parientes

Tyrion: Si podes subir a un dragon sin permiso mi hermana va a ser uan buiena persona

Daenerys: Pensaba darselo

Tyrion: Ahroa si lo vi todo

Daenerys Targaryen tomo la ciudad de Meereen derrocando lo que antes era un firme gobierno esclavista pero cuando estaba por festejar su victoria y dirigirse a su siguiente objetivo recibió de su novio una de las dos mayores sorpresas de su vida la segunda vendría algún tiempo después al enterarse que en vez de ser reina era la tía del próximo rey y a pesar de costarle trabajo pareció una reunión de camaradas y un pedido muy extraño

Aegon: Dijiste que tenias un problema pero rechazaste todas las soluciones politicas surtidas

Jack: Es mas directo no en terminos de guardian y rey

Aegon: Bueno eso es algo mas comprensible pero tu mama dice que defendes a tu familia con todo lo que tenes y no los ataque

Jack: Es que me iba a casar con mi novia y queria saber si lo aceptabas

Aegon: Ya que es en terminios de Jack y Egg demos vuelta el cuadro porque es raro

Jack: Como quieras pero vas a ver que no

Aegon: Esta bien que seas mi rey pero si casarme con mi novia no afecta lo que me ordenes no deberia ser un problema

Jack: Normalmente eso es cierto pero si tu novia es mi tia quisiera saber cuanto llevan o si me invitan

Aegon: {Rie} buen chiste amigo

Jack: Esa es la verdad

Daenerys: ¿ya le dijiste?

Jack: Trabajo en eso esta tomandolo a broma

Aegon: Dany tia terca de mi corazon ¿te gusta el nombre Quemahielo para tu familia?

Daenerys: No prefiero Nievehirviente

Aegon: Entonces no les doy permiso

Jack: A mi me da lo mismo suenan los dos bien

Aegon: Yo no soy su unico problema y si se quieren lo suficente los dejo que sean felices

Daenerys: Gracias ¿porque ese cambio?

Aegon: Porque antes que los bendiga tiene que convencer a Ashara

Jack: Estamos jodidos


	6. Reyes Bastardos

Sarella Targaryen nacida Arena es hija bastarda del príncipe Oberyn Martell y conseguiría su puesto de reina debido a esos orígenes porque un rey que vivió como Nieve se enamoró de ella lo que causaría una gran conmoción en sus primos debido a la sorpresa y la redención de la mujer más hueca en la historia del mundo

Jaehaerys: Este hombre es tan lento que podria ir para atras

Sarella: No veo que mi tio tenga algo de malo

Jaehaerys: Me gusta mas el estilo de tu padre

Sarella: A mi tambien pero deberias tenerle paciencia

Arya: Jon ¿Puedo combatir?

Jaehaerys: No se tenes que preguntarle a tu hermano

Arya: {protesta} Pero el rey sos vos

Sarella: ¿quien es esta chica?

Jaehaerys: Otra serpiente de Arena bueno de Nieve

Sarella: Si es la prima de la que hablaste es legitima

Jaehaerys: Si pero esa es la unica diferencia que tiene con tus hermanas

Sarella: Entonces dejala luchar

Arya: Gracias sos la mejor novia que Jon pudo elegir {la abraza}


	7. Viva la Reina

Rhaenys Targaryen II se volvería Riena con todo lo que eso conlleva cuando sus hermanos Adam Martell y James Stark se retiraran de la vida pública para pasar desapercibidos a pesar de su padre Rhaegar Targaryen luego de visitar el asta del ciervo el lugar en el que Robert murió concluyendo que todos los problemas que habían ocurrido durante toda la historia tuvieron como origen el hecho de que hubo un rey varon

James: Deberias elegir si queres una guerrera o una dama porque otro rey con dos reinas va a ser mucho caos

Adam: No hermanito ese es tu problema no mio

James: Yo soy James Stark un pobre diablo vos por otro lado sos el rey Aegon Targaryen VI

Adam: Mira de nuevo porque mi nombre es Adam Martell pobre diablo sirviendo al rey Jaehaerys Targaryen III

James: A mi no me toca soy el tercero de tres

Adam: Bueno yo soy el segundo de tres y no quiero el trabajo

Rhaenys: ¿chicos hay algun problema?

Adam: Si hermanita me van a dar un trabajo que no quiero

Rhaenys: No te olvides que soy mayor que ustedes

James: Si la primera de tres lo sabemos eso discutiamos

Rhaenys: Par de tontos no pelen por bobadas

James: No son bobadas pero nos diste una gran solucion

Adam: Cierto que tonto debi pensarlo antes

Rhaenys: No entiendo de que hablan

Juntos: Salve Rhaenys Targaryen II Reina de Poniente

Rhaegar: ¿que hacen chicos?

Rhaenys: Me coronan papa

Rhaegar: Se supone que es un trabajo de varnoes par de torpes ese es un cambio muy grande

Adam: No mas grande que un hombre con dos esposas

Rhaegar: {ironico} Claro y me van a decir que ellas los apoyan

James: bueno ellas no saben todavia pero dicen que ser la madrastra del rey es un boleto a las celdas negras

Rhaenys: nunca lo escuhe asi pero esa debe ser la idea detras

Rhaegar: ¿que escuchaste?

Rhaenys: Lya dice que si mandasen las mujeres el pais viviria en paz

Adam: Mama dice algo parecido

James: Y nosotros acabmos de descubrilo

Rhaegar: {resignado} Esta bien me derrotaron ¿Quien es nuestro nuevo lider hija?

Rhaenys: No lo se todavia

Fin


End file.
